Peleando contigo
by Lau
Summary: El día no pinta nada bien para Misao. Primero, se encuentra en medio de una pandilla de maleantes que quieren hacerla puré; segundo, de la nada aparece Soujiro Seta. ¿En qué terminará este embrollo? SouMi. Oneshot.


Peleando contigo

(version 2.0, ahora con 20% de menos faltas ortográficas :P)

Por Lau

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este fic fue escrito para fines de entretenimiento (el mío, y con suerte, también de quien lea esto ;P)<p>

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p>-¿En serio crees que puedes ganarnos, niñita?<p>

Misao suspiró. Sabía que este era uno de esos días. Un viaje corto a un pueblo vecino para obtener información sobre un caso había terminado así, con ella en medio de un polvoso camino, en medio de una pandilla de veinte rufianes que estaban dispuestos a hacerla picadillo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo, cariño?, -dijo ella con un guiño sarcástico al líder del grupo, quién por respuesta, se pasó la lengua por uno de sus labios.

-La niña tiene fuego, eso me gusta ¡Acaben con ella!

Misao saltó por encima de los hombros de uno de aquellos hombres y utilizó el banco improvisado para saltar a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano. Cierto, veinte pandilleros era un reto un poco más difícil a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero sabía que con un poco de esfuerzo podría con ellos. Sacó de entre sus ropas el único juego de kunais que traía, y los colocó entre sus dedos ágiles, estudiando al mejor blanco para comenzar la pelea, cuando una voz juvenil interrumpió la escena:

-Maa, maa, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Parece señores, que están abusando un poco de su superioridad numérica, ¿no es cierto? No me parece muy honorable que quieran atacar a una niña indefensa.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron y su respiración se detuvo por un momento al reconocer al hombre que había dicho esas palabras y que había aparecido aparentemente de la nada en el polvoriento camino. ¿Seta Soujiro, el hombre que había luchado contra Kenshin hacia casi dos años? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí, y lo más importante, quién diablos se creía que era al referirse a ella como "niña indefensa"?, pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos con furia.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le gritó ella. -¡Ésta es mi pelea, y yo sé muy bien como defenderme, gracias!

-¿Oh? ¿Es así? Bueno, en ese caso quizá me permita echarle una mano, ¿Qué le parece?, -dijo Soujiro dedicándole una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano sobre su espada.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, ¡deja de meterte en mis asuntos!

-¡No sé quién eres tú, pero dejen de hablar y vamos a pelear! –gritó el líder de la pandilla, furioso por ser ignorado. La mitad de los hombres se lanzaron contra Misao y la otra contra Soujiro.

-¡Te mostraré quién es la niña indefensa! –dijo Misao, mientras lanzaba dos de sus kunais contra el hombro de uno de los rufianes, quién cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-Vaya, ¿toqué un tema sensible? -dijo Soujiro, mientras golpeaba con su espada enfundada la barbilla de otro de los asaltantes y lo remataba con un golpe en el hombro que lo dejó inconsciente. –Admito que es usted muy bonita, pero en cuanto a fuerza, no estaría tan seguro.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –gritó ella, no sólo contra el antiguo Tenken, sino contra otro de los maleantes que la había sujetado de una pierna y la había tirado al piso. Misao giró y le plantó tremenda patada en la cara, que le rompió los dientes al sujeto. Era una suerte que el tipo la hubiera atacado, puesto que así la distraía del hecho de que se había sonrojado.

-¡Voy a demostrártelo, Tenken! -dijo ella, mientras de un salto se incorporaba y brincaba hacia el tronco de otro árbol, lo utilizaba como trampolín y caía a espaldas de otro asaltante al que le encajó otra de sus armas en la pantorrilla, tirándolo al piso gritando de dolor.

-¿Qué te parece eso, eh? –le gritó ella, mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de uno de los hombres.

-¡No está mal! -dijo él, levemente impresionado de la demostración de la chica.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo! ¡¿No pueden contra una estúpida mocosa! –exclamó otro de los asaltantes, antes de ser golpeado en el estómago con una fuerza casi sobrenatural por la empuñadura de la espada de Soujiro, lo que lo dejó retorciéndose sin aliento en el piso.

-Tsk, tsk, modales, modales, -le dijo este con una dulce sonrisa. Misao, que en ese momento había logrado librarse un momento de sus atacantes, vio un travieso guiño que Soujiro le dirigió. _¿Qué le sucede a este tipo?, _pensó ella, aunque a su pesar, le había agradado lo que él había hecho.

-Así que sabe quien soy –comentó él amablemente, como si ambos estuvieran tomando té en un pequeño café y no en medio de una pelea callejera. -¿Puedo preguntarle de donde nos conocemos?

Misao, que en ese momento había terminado parada de espaldas a él, estudiaba con una mirada de concentración a sus atacantes.

-Realmente no es este el mejor momento para hablar –dijo ella. –Pero si necesitas saberlo, sabe que estás hablando con la Okashira de los Oniwabanshus.

El movimiento en el aire frente a Soujiro cambió y este desenvainó su espada con velocidad para desviar un _shuriken_ que uno de aquellos rufianes le había lanzado. Parecía que al menos alguno de esos delincuentes sabía lo suficiente de combate para evitar que esto se pusiera aburrido.

-¡Buen lanzamiento! Oh, ya lo recuerdo, sí. Makimachi Misao-san, ¿cierto? Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi comentario de hace rato. Debí saber por la fuerza de su ki que usted es alguien igual a mí.

Misao giró furiosa hacia Soujiro. -¿Cómo te atreves? Tú y yo no somos iguales en nada -ella sintió el aura de combate de un enemigo enorme que corría atrás de ella y en un movimiento rápido se giró agachándose para rodar entre las piernas del gran hombre, quien en ese momento estrelló un hacha enorme en el lugar donde había estado Misao. Soujiro aprovechó el impulso del movimiento del coloso para batir su espada y romper con un movimiento el mango del hacha desde abajo; cuando el gigante levantó sorprendido los brazos con lo que quedaba del mango, la Espada Celestial giró la hoja e hizo un corte en el tendón del tríceps del gigante, lo que llevó a este a aullar de dolor y salir corriendo sujetándose la herida sangrante.

-Siento diferir al respecto, -dijo Soujiro.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese era mío! -le gritó Misao indignada.

-Solo le estaba haciendo un favor -dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a otro de los asaltantes que corría hacia él, que cayó de lleno con un tropezón en el piso antes de ser pisoteado en la cabeza por una Misao que lo usó como banquillo para usar su ataque de patada voladora contra el rostro de otro malhechor.

-Como ya lo dije, no necesito tu ayuda para poder con ellos –le dijo Misao, quien había caído frente a Soujiro e incorporándose, ahora lo miraba directamente a la cara. ¿Cómo es que no había reparado que éste tenía unos ojos azul-grisáceos tan lindos?

-Ya lo he notado –dijo él acercándose un poco a ella y lanzándole una mirada y sonrisa enigmáticas le dijo suavemente. –Ya recuerdo los informes sobre ti, pero mi pregunta sería, ¿cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte?

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro. Él se fijó en las delicadas facciones de la chica; ella en su aparente fragilidad e inocencia evidentemente desmentida por sus habilidades y su fuerza. Una vez más la presión del aire cambio y ambos se agacharon hacia el piso, haciendo que la espada que iba dirigida hacia ellos pasara por sobre sus cabezas. Misao, ahora más enojada con el sujeto que se había atrevido a interrumpir el momento, giró agachada y de una patada a las piernas tiró al hombre que los había atacado, quien cayó sobre su espalda. Soujiro se adelantó y pateó la espada del hombre fuera del alcance de este y con un golpe de su funda le rompió la nariz.

Soujiro percibió un objeto dirigiéndose hacia él con gran velocidad y con un movimiento rápido lo esquivó. La pequeña kunai se clavó en la tierra, y él miró con asombro a la joven Okashira, quien lo había lanzado hacia él.

-Te gustaría saberlo, ¿cierto? –le dijo ella, lanzándole un guiño a su vez. Soujiro la miró sorprendido, antes de que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gustaría, -dijo él, poniéndose una vez más en posición de combate. –Tal vez cuando terminemos esto podamos ir a tomar un té y así me aclares la duda.

-¡No si yo no lo permito! –le gritó el líder, que en ese momento había sacado una pistola de entre sus ropas y se disponía en ese momento a dispararle.

Misao no perdió el momento para lanzar el resto de las kunais que le quedaban hacia el hombre, esperando que una de ellas diera en el blanco. Un segundo después el arma cayó y se disparó hacia el vacío, mientras el grito horrorizado del hombre se escuchó, al tiempo que se sujetaba con una mano el brazo atravesado de lado a lado por una de las pequeñas navajas de la onmitsu.

_Tal vez haya algo de cierto en que somos un poco iguales..._, pensó ella.

Soujiro le sonrió a Misao, quién con otra sonrisa le lanzó la señal de la victoria con la mano y giró a ver al resto de sus contrincantes, levemente preocupada ahora que se había agotado su reserva de kunais.

Once hombres aún quedaban de pie, y estos, después de que su líder hubiera caído y al ver que sus compañeros se retorcían en el piso, parecían menos dispuestos a enfrentarse a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban casi sin un rasguño frente a ellos. Un par de rufianes dieron un paso hacia el frente, inseguros de como comenzar a atacarlos.

-Vaya, vaya, -comentó Soujiro. –Aunque me está divirtiendo mucho esta pelea, temo que han surgido asuntos más importantes que preferiría atender cuanto antes. -Miró a Misao y se sintió… _intrigado_ por ella. -¿Qué dices de mi propuesta, Misao…-chan?

-Digo que tal vez necesite un poco más de convencimiento antes de aceptar, ¿Qué te parece? –dijo ella, entre irritada y divertida ante este tipo que en sólo unos minutos de conocerla se había tomado la libertad de tratarla con tanta familiaridad.

-Es justo. Bien, terminemos con esto entonces, ¿no? –dijo Soujiro al resto de los hombres frente a ellos. Envainó su espada, y después de lanzar un pequeño suspiro, tocó delicadamente el suelo con uno de sus pies.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó uno de los hombres que quedaban, sujetando su katana nerviosamente.

-Esto –dijo Soujiro y desapareció de la vista humana. En una fracción de segundo comenzó el asalto con una de sus especialidades, el ataque en posición vertical y horizontal, apoyándose con los troncos de los árboles a su alrededor. Misao no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, impresionada, el punto donde estaba ella intacto como un oasis en medio de la tempestad, el espacio a su alrededor siendo impactado por los ataques implacables de la Espada Celestial. Los pobres hombres trataron unos de defenderse, y otros de huir, pero en segundos uno tras otro fueron cayendo sin sentido, cómo muñecos de trapo sin voluntad para sostenerse por sí mismos de pie.

Soujiro apareció momentos después algunos metros más allá de donde estaba ella, apenas agitado en su respiración. No había matado a nadie, habiendo usado su espada envainada en lugar de la hoja desnuda, pero era un hecho que después de tanto golpe la funda había quedado tan dañada que tendría que remplazarla.

El joven cambió su expresión por una de completa afabilidad, y Misao se sorprendió al recordar por un instante a Himura. A su pesar una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien, ganaste –suspiró ella, colocando una mano en su cadera. –Admito que tu ayuda no fue tan innecesaria después de todo.

Los ojos de Soujiro brillaron con alegría. –Me alegra escuchar eso.

-¿Quizá me puedas explicar como lograste eso último mientras tomamos ese té que me prometiste? –dijo Misao mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo pasando por encima de varios hombres desmayados, algunos lanzando un "puff!" cuando la pequeña chica les pasaba por encima.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo él, sonriendo aún más ampliamente, mientras corría para alcanzar a la chica.

-Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no te parece, Sou... -chan? –le dijo ella, remedando intencionalmente la forma familiar con la que él se había referido a ella.

-Sin duda alguna. No puedo esperar para la próxima ocasión en que tengamos que hacer lo mismo otra vez –Soujiro rio con una alegre carcajada.

-Bueno, quédate conmigo y vivirás muchas experiencias como esa. Soy cómo un imán para los problemas.

-Uuuhh, ¿problemas? Me encanta como suena eso… pero, ¿hablas completamente en serio? –dijo Soujiro, un poco confundido si lo que ella le decía era en serio o en broma.

Misao hizo otro guiño juguetón antes de correr enérgicamente hacia la aldea, esperando que él la alcanzara.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos, ¿no crees?

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: Esta es la segunda versión de este fic, con algunos detalles corregidos y pequeñas modificaciones a algunas frases (y por supuesto, sujeto a posibles correciones en un futuro). Sigo amando a esta pareja como nunca. :D<p>

Cualquier comentario sobre este humilde fic es bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
